$7.631 \times 10^{10} = {?}$
Explanation: $7.631 \times 10^{10} = 7.631 \times 10{,}000{,}000{,}000$ $7.631 \times 10{,}000{,}000{,}000 = 76{,}310{,}000{,}000$